Aliris Sector
Aliris Sector is located Galactic south of Cadia in a star rich section of the Segmentum Obscurus close to the border with the Segmentum Solar. It is bordered on the Galactic North by the Cadian Sector; to the west by Scarus Sector; to the east by the interarm void; with the Solar Segmentum Sector of Imperialis on its southern borders. Notable stellar features include the flower-like Liris Nebula to which the Sector owes its name and St. Emilia's Veil a stellar dust cloud whose streamers stretch across the Marches named in her honor. Because of its position between the Eye of Terror and the Segmentum Solar Aliris has always been considered an important part of Holy Terra's outer defenses. Its history can be traced back without a break to the early days of the Great Crusade, it is populous, wealthy and highly civilized but that history as been lived under constant threat. Aliris Sector has been a theater of war in eight out thirteen Black Crusades and suffered numerous lesser incursions by way of testing Imperial defenses the most famous of these being the Black Sun Crusade of 832.M41. Sub-Sectors The Hadronian Wall This subsector runs all along the border with the Cadian Sector and is heavily militarized as a second line defense against enemies from the Eye. Important worlds in this sub-sector include: ''The Wall'' The multi-system line of defenses strung along the northern front. Anchored by the Fortress worlds of'' Sarkomand'' to the east and Malakand on the west with Hadron System at the center with its dual Fortress planets, Hadron's Sword and Hadron's Shield. Sentinel stations forward of the line, known as Hadron's Eyes, keep a constant watch for Enemy movement from the Eye. ''Sanggraal'' Homeworld of the Sons Sanguine. The northern continent consists of arid plains ringed by mountains that catch most of the moisture coming inland creating a fringe of relatively paradisical coastal lands. The larger southern continent goes from desert to steaming jungle as you travel southward. Sangraal is a feudal world for the most part with feral tribes wandering the depths of the southern jungles. The Imperial Creed is the dominant relgion of the numerous, quarreling kingdoms and principalities and the cultus of St. Sanguinius which means the people are proud to give their sons to the Chapter. ''Morrowdim'' Homeworld of the Night Walkers ''Thalarion'' Daemon world of Tzeentch blockaded by the White Consuls ''Olathoe'' Dead world. Formely a flourishing civilized planet destroyed during the 3rd Black Crusade. ''Zarr Forbidden World ''Xura '' Daemon world of Slaanesh blockaded by the Night Walkers ''Sona-Nyl Eldar Craftworld ''Cathuria'' Forbidden world ''Kelephais'' Paradise World orbited by the sky-city of Cerenea. Kelephais is famous for its warm, wine colored seas; Its marble resort cities and its glorious scenery. It is also a favorite haven for noble Houses who have lost out to their competitors in the eternal struggle for power. Favored diversions include sea and sky sailing, hunting, fishing, hiking and mountain climbing in addition to the more sophisticated - not to say decadent - pleasures to be found in the cities. The Emilian Marches This sub-sector borders Scarus and is dominated by two rival worlds each of whom has built up a small dominion of colonies and allies. it is also the scene of constant skirmishing between Ecclesiarchal factions, not to mention inveterate intrigues against the control of the Lord Sector. Planets include: ''Gallica Civilized World, one of the two major power of the sub-sector. It is currently governed, in name at least, by Gallus II a weak willed young man torn between power blocks represented by his mother on one side and his in-laws on the other. ''Iber Civilized World, the second major power. The current Governor is the iron-handed Lippus II, a devout son of Holy Church and furious enemy of heresy in any form. He is married to Zabetta, the young sister of Gallus II, and afflicted with a mad, bad and dangerous heir apparent. ''Avita'' Shrine world and fomer Cardinal world. Burial place of St. Emilia. ''Loegre'' Civilized World and Imperial Naval Base. Rudolphin Sub-Sector Characterized by constant infighting between the gubernatorial Houses controlling the various worlds. Alliances and the size and shape of House dominions shift constantly accompanied by small wars between mercenary armies and PDFs. The leading planets of this sub-sector include: ''Romuleia Cardinal Shrine world. At present on the ascendant under Arch-Cardinal Appian Bossus. ''Lilium Hive world. Presently under the domination of Frater Sant Divolo, an extreme Redemptionist Reformer. ''Mila'' Hive world. Presently suffering a bloody war of succession between the factions of the youthful Governor-presumptive and his uncle and regent. ''Neapolis'' Hive world. At present in a state of undeclared war with the Romuleian dominion under Cardinal Bossus. ''Serenissa'' Civilized world. Capital of an alliance of Merchant Princes and Chartists Captains who control half of civilian interstellar trade in the Sector and are intriguing for it all. Almagest Sub-Sector This sub-sector includes multi-planet and star spanning civilizations pre-dating the Imperium as well as world that used the Imperial presence to secure independence from same. Ill feeling still exists ten thousand years later. Prominent worlds include: ''Ptolemy System'' Consisting of the Hive world of Alexandretta; the agri-world of Ptolemy-Beta; the mining world of Ptolemy-Gamma; and the gas giant Ptolemy Delta with its green pleasure moon Cypria, Currently governed by the Basilissa Zenobie Ptolemaea ''Seleucos Cluster Comprising A dozen or so habitable planets and moons all under the authority of the Cluster Governor, known locally as the Kyriarch. ''Antigon '' Hive world. Once under Ptolemaic rule. It is riven by constant conflict between the various Hives. Gubernatorial control is precarious to say the least. ''Attala '' Hive world. Once part of the Seleucid Kyriarchy. Arid and extremely hot, frequently swept by burning windstorms. Outcroppings of tortured stone spires have been hollowed into Hives and the crust is honeycombed with the mines that bring the planet its wealth. Orbited by the Pleasure Moon of Pergamos where the governor has his seat. Liriopian Sub-Sector Due north of the Imperialis Sector it takes its name from the lily-like nebula at its heart. Seat of the Sector Lord. Its chief planets are: ''Liriopis Hive World. Sector capital and headquarters of the Alirian Merchant Adventurers, commissioned by the Lord Sector to compete with the Merchants of Serenissa. Orbited by a necklace of inhabited moons. The Green Moon is a huge pleasure park with both public and private sectors. The White Moon is a massive fortress and HQ of the Sector Fleet. The Red Moon is, appropriately, a fief of the Adeptus Mechanicus. Liriope X, a ringed planet on the edge of the system, is an Inquisitorial Fortress and HQ of the Alirian Conclave. ''Dominica'' Fief of the Adepta Sororitas, location of the Abbey of the Silver Star, a cell of the Convent Prioris. ''Bezant Cardinal Shrine world. ''Cato Pro-consular world of the White Consuls chapter. ''Weyland'' Forge World. The Oldest of the three and nearly exhausted. ''Daedalus'' Forge world. Much pleasanter planet than most forge-worlds. The manufactorial are installed beneath the gigantic mountain ranges seaming the massive single continent and use the highest peaks as chimneys to vent wast gases into space rather than the atmosphere. Specializes in design and research. ''Vulcanis'' Forge world. Newly opened intended to replace Weyland in due course. The planet is covered with glittering deserts of mineral sand, swept by flaying storms that have sculpted her mountains into tortured shapes. Suspended dust in the atmosphere tints the sky a flaming red-orange. The Podromos Reach The galactic eastern fringe of the Sector made up of widely scattered stars trailingway into the emptiness between spiral arms. Important worlds include: ''Zode I & II'' A double planetary system Zode I is a dead world and the home of the Phoenix Brethren. Zode II is an feral world and the source of their recruits. ''Ilek-Vad Eldar Craftworld ''Dylath-Leen Eldar Craftworld''' ' ''Ulthor '' Frontier world ''Oriab '' Feudal world ''Thraan '' Hive world and sub-Sector capital. Easily the most advanced world in the reach it is the site of innumerable manufactoria processessing the raw materials from the frontier and feudal worlds. ''Hlanith '' Imperial Naval Base and headquarters of the Podromos Fleet and and the Lord General of the sub-sector. As well as a major port, being at the nexus of several warp-currents, for chartist captains and traders. ''Inqanok Civilized world. A strange world haunted by the eldritch ruins left by some unknown Xeno race - and perhaps something more. Its famous 'Sable Cities' are built of black silica and black glazed ceramite. The planet is on the edge of the habitable zone of its system and between its distance from its white dwarf sun and almost constant cloud cover the planet is sunk in almost constant twilight. People of Note Governors ''Eneas Dikaion'' Lord Sector of Aliris. His is the unenviable task of keeping the internecine power struggles under some kind of control and making sure the tithes get paid. ''Elissa Dikaion'' Sector Consort Ecclesiarchy ''Appian Bossus'' Cardinal Astra with dominion over the dioceses of the western portion of the Aliris Sector, contests the Cardinal of Bezant for the title of Arch Cardinal of the Sector a schism that has been running on for about a millenia and half now. Adeptus Astartes Chapters Phoenix Brethren Sons Sanguine This 21st Founding Chapter are successors of the Angels Sanguine. Presumably the Magi Biologi attempted to eliminate whatever problem causes the Angels Sanguine to hide their faces. They failed, or at best created a new problem. Like their progenitors the Sons conceal their faces from all outsiders with helmet or hood. On the plus side they enjoy a very low occurence of the Black Rage and the Red Thirst is a controllable condition. Night Walkers Is a Loyalist Codex Astartes-compliant Space Marine Chapter. The date of their founding and idenity of their Primarch Progenitor has been erased from Imperial record. Some theorize they are descended from Loyalist Night Lords. Certainly they have a special hostility for that Chaos Legion. The chapter homeworld is Morrowdim on the Hadronian Wall. Adepta Sororitas Orders Order of Our Lady Dominica Sisters Militant derived from the Order of the Ebon Chalice, also called Dominican Sisters. Order of the Six Point Star Sisters Framulous derived from the Order of the Holy Seal. Order of the Lamp Sisters Hospitaller derived from the Order of the Torch Order Vade Mecum Sisters Dialogous derived from the Order of the Lexicon Order of the Burning Rose Sisters Militant founded by Marcella Claudio-Julia and her cousin Drusilla Livio-Julia. Its rule and organization are based on those of the Order of the Blood Rose. Imperial Guard Regiments The Gallican Guard Regiments The Conquistadors Aurum Better known as the Gold Backs. The Conquistadors Argent Better known as the Silver Backs The Conquistadors Orichalc Better known as the Brass Backs The Conquistadors Ferrum Better known as the Steel Backs. The Loegrian Redcoat Regiments The Loegrian Bluecoat Regiments The Loegrian Rifles Category:Imperial Sectors Category:Kadjah Thoris